This invention relates to the field of fisherman's accessories, and specifically to apparatus for calling the attention of an angler to the fact that his belt has been taken.
There are many anglers to whom their sport is a matter of relaxation amid peaceful surroundings, and the need to concentrate at all times on the rod and line is a deleterious rather than a beneficial factor in their activities. There are also occasions when any fisherman finds it desirable to leave his line not directly attended; perhaps he wishes to eat a sandwich, or to place his pole in a holder in his boat. Moreover, under some conditions, a fisherman may be permitted to be using more than one line. In all these cases, it is still the intention to catch any fish that presents itself, by techinques known to the angler and appropriate to the conditions and the nature of the fish being sought. This invention comprises means removably mountable on any fishing rod for calling the attention of the angler to the fact that a fish has taken the bait, so that appropriate action may be taken to avoid loss of the fish.
Devices of this general sort are known, but suffer from a number of imperfections. They may, for example, be so heavy as to require mounting on a rod holder rather than the rod itself, or if designed for rod mounting they may be complex and of a number of parts so that mounting and demounting is not a convenient matter. They are often designed so that the line must at all times pass through some component and remain there during the entire landing procedure. They may be electrical or nonelectrial and if electrical, may involve complexity or expense in wiring. They may, for example, be bulky or fragile.